Unagi Clan
Clan Name Unagi Clan Clan Information The Unagi Clan is a very nomadic tribe, they are know tho possess unhumanistic abilities such as possessing gills, scales, a tail, and being exceptional experts of their Clan-specific Release: Electric Release. Their organs are able to naturally convert chakra into Electricity, which restricts them to using their Clan specific Nature. They also possess the ability to transform into a more animalistic being when submersed in water. They show to be greater fighters because of their increased agility, strength, Chakra pool, Chakra control. Clan Traits If an Unagi Shinobi undergoes emotional agonizing pain, torture, anguish, or misery, their bodies would react by sending signals tp their brain to establish an imperfect defensive mechanism. This provokes a transformation of certain human characteristics to change to Unagi form, and bypass the ability to turn back to their original state. The greater the toll on their emotional mentality and state of mind, the greater the change of their outer appearances. Clan History The Unagi Clan became well known in the Land of Water, where most of them resided. The northern shore of the Land has always been surrounded by an unnatural, thick mist and fog, and the area itself was a damp, bog-like wetland. The Unagi preferred this habitat for their residence, and they built homes on the shores of Kirigakure. After becoming more comfortable with others outside of their Clan, they became great Allies with the Shinobi of the Hidden Mist Village, the first Mizukage often trusted the head Unagi Clan Chief with important S-rank missions. In exchange, they would get money and necessities for their living. Their bond became golden throughout the ages, and all was at peace. Once they have made their existance notably known throughout the Five Great Nations, their ability to naturally convert chakra to Electric chakra became a fascination. That is where greed rose. Shinobi of different Villages wanted to use them for experiments, wanting to know if it were possible to do such a thing with other elements, such as Fire. Assassinations, kidnappings, and massacres were common, and the Village began to become weary with apprehension, mistrust, and skepticism. After the head Unagi Clan Chief became sick with emotional misery and strain, his outer appearance became gruesome - his characteristics turning to that of an eel. He had an atrocious tail, gills that were engraved in his skin, and small fins. His appearance was hideous abominable. This transformation caused the Mizukage to become frightened of the grotesque image and dubious nature of the man, and he killed him. This murder caused the remainder of few Unagi Clan members to retreat into the waters where they were unable to be found. After a few years have went by, certain individuals grew tired of living in fear and slowly moved back into inhabiting the northern shores of Kirigakure. Their mistrustful natures had lived on to generations upon generations, the old tale of the greed that rose among Villages and nearly wiped their Clan out. Although there have been experiments on the fallen Unagi members, the Shinobi could not find any evidence that it was possible for one to convert chakra into other elements naturally such as they. Under the ruling of Akar Hattori, the main branch of Unagi Shinobi (descended from Kazuo Unagi, the head Unagi Clan Chief) were able to break the continuous upbringing of hatred and befriend the Kirigakure Shinobi once more. Clan Jutsu Electric Release Summary: The ability to manipulate electricity. Capabilities: The user can create, shape, and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from existence of charged particles (electrons or protons), which gives the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. The user is able to create/generate/increase/absorb/conduct/shape/manipulate electricity of various intensities. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the natural ability of the Ungai clan to convert their chakra into lightning without effort. Important Clan members The current (and only) individuals of the main branch of Unagi Clan (descended from the head Chief) include: *Ouja Unagi (Founder of the Unagi Clan) (Deceased) * Kahu Unagi (Father of X and Mabushii Unagi) (Deceased) *Mai Unagi (Mother of X and Mabushii Unagi) (Deceased) *Tadashi Unagi (Brother of X and Mabushii Unagi) (Deceased) *X Unagi (Younger sister of Mabushii Unagi) (Living) *Mabushii Unagi (Older brother of X Unagi) (Unagi Lord) (Living) * Yui Ito Unagi (Daughter of Mabushii Unagi) (Living)